minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Flost
How did it all begin? It always pains me to remember that terrible night when he went missing... My best friend is Jack. For many, including me, his disappearance was a shock. The police haven't been able to find him for two years. I remember the last time we played Minecraft. I remember our old world, our home, but I also remember all the horrors that happened there. Our lovely house It happened 2 years ago, when we last played Minecraft with Jack. When we first created this world, we decided to set a goal-to build a beautiful house, and we fulfilled it. Through several hours game before us already was a small, but quite cozy cards. There were a lot of rooms in this house, we didn't even make a basement with an attic. At first we wanted to play in creative mode, but then one of us suggested to play survival. I had no idea then that we could wait... Something strange After a few days of survival, Jack began to behave strangely. Every time I left the house, Jack immediately said he would come with me, although I just had to cut down a couple of trees. He seemed afraid to be alone in the house, as if something were trying to frighten him. I thought he was just joking to scare me into thinking there was someone else in the house besides us... One day I had to go to the mine urgently, of course, Jack wanted to go with me, but I forced him to stay at home. And when I left, Jack started to panic. When we talked, I could hear his breathing, he was afraid of something, even afraid to breathe. And then suddenly Jack screamed, withdrew from Skype and left server. I tried to call him, but unfortunately he was disconnected. After that, I tried to call him on the phone, but he didn't answer. It was later revealed that he was missing. A house that 's better not to go in... The next day, his mother called me and told me that Jack suddenly started screaming loudly, running around the house and then ran outside without ever returning home. For me, this situation turned out to be a shock, what happened to him? What did he see in the house of the terrible? What made him sick? Where did he run?! Where it now?!?! It 's been 2 months since. I didn 't go into that world for a long time, the last time I went into that world was the day Jack went missing. Did I wonder what scared Jack so much that he just started screaming? When I went into the world, I discovered that I was missing all my stuff, I was across from our house, but there was something wrong with it... The house was covered with lians, all the light that was in it was also missing. When I went inside, I was very uncomfortable, the house was creepy dark, the small corridors seemed huge to me, I walked through them as if indefinitely. When I went into the main room, I saw that instead of ordinary torches there were red, with a small number. Strange sounds came from the attic, it was heard that someone opened and closed the doors, on the top where the attic was located, I heard slow steps, which slowly became louder and louder. When the steps were heard even more clearly, I looked at the ladder that was leading upstairs. She saw a black silhouette like Jack 's skin, but only instead of his usual joyful face, there was a terrible dark and blurred smog. I couldn 't stand it and got out of the world. Ever since, I never went into that world again. What happened to Jack? And it is unknown. The worst part is that the figure I saw in the house was very much like Jack 's skin. It is very strange... What the hell was in this damn house that made my friend run away from everyone and escape to an unknown destination... Category:Creepypasta Category:Sightings Category:Singleplayer Category:Haunted World